1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for cups and other beverage containers, and more specifically to a collapsible beverage container suitable for use in an automobile.
2. Background of the Invention
Beverage container holders for use in automobiles, and particularly cupholders which are supported on the door of an automobile are widely known. Beverage container holders may be either collapsible or not, although the collapsible type holders provide the additional. Examples of known cupholders are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,211 and 4,984,772. A beverage container of upholder of this type will accommodate beverage containers of various sizes and shapes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a collapsible holder for beverage containers of various sizes which can be adjusted for use with a variety of container shapes and sizes, and which can be folded and stored in place between uses.
It is a second object of this invention to provide a collapsible holder for beverage containers of various sizes which can be adjusted for use with a variety of container shapes and sizes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder for beverage containers which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which includes a minimum number of moving parts.